


Sometimes They Come Back

by phantisma



Series: Angels and Demons [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horns, M/M, Tails, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so Dean de-virginized an Angel and was punished with wings.  Sammy found out and then there was sex and Sammy getting possessive, then Sam gets horns and a tail in and it was up to Dean to rescue Sam...Now...Dean is trying very hard to keep Sam safe, and unsexed.  It requires bondage and sedation...for both of them...then a couple of visitors show up...are they just what they need?  Or the harbingers of doom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes They Come Back

Dean closes the door on Sam’s ragged, hoarse pleading, welcoming the embrace of the cold air. It feels good on the heat of his skin. He can still hear Sam so he moves away from the door, down the three steps of the porch, lowering himself into the deck chair at the bottom of the steps.

He’s exhausted. No, he’d been exhausted two days before. He is so far beyond exhausted now that he’s not sure he’s gonna last another two days.

Two days. It is going to kill him. And when it’s over, he’s killing Sam. Dead.

He’d do it now, but he can’t get close enough. Not without falling. Not without giving in and ruining their chance at getting past it.

It being Sam’s curse.

The goddamn fucking tail. Dean shivers and exhales slowly.

They’ve come this far because he managed to steal enough sedative to knock one or the other of them out for a few hours at a time. Problem was, Sam is burning through it too fast and they’re running out.

Which is why Sam is inside the ramshackle cabin, with all of the windows open letting in the frigid air. It’s why Sam is tied down to the bed. Tied with every scrap of rope Dean could find. Tied down so that he can’t touch anything. Spread eagle on his back. Dean had even lassoed the damn tail and pulled it down, tying it to the bed frame.

And fuck he’s hard just thinking about it.

Damn Sam and his damn curse. Damn the whole thing. Damn Michael and his fucking wings. Damn Lucifer or whoever. Damn Sam and damn Dean. Just fucking damn.

“Got that out of your system?”

Dean looks up, stands quickly, backing away from the speaker. “You…go away.”

He chuckles, and Dean can see why he’d been attracted to the man. The smile is still brilliant, though his hair is slicked back and his skin doesn’t exactly glow anymore.

“Hello Dean.”

“Look, Michael…no offense, but no. Just go away. I’ve got enough on my plate right now.”

“Don’t you mean bed?”

“Huh?” Dean can hear Sam moaning louder now, and realizes Michael’s meaning. “Whatever. Just go away, okay?”

“Now Dean, is that anyway to speak to a former angel?” This voice is different, coming from his other side. Dean’s head whips around, finds a man coming toward him slowly, bare chested even in the cold. Dean swallows hard as the man’s tail… _fucking tail_ curls casually around his arm. He’s got red eyes and dark blond hair with red shot through it and horns poking through it and his feet are bare in the snow.

Not that the snow minds, it just melts away.

“Okay. You? I have a beef with you.” Dean figures this is the guy. The one who molested his brother and gave him this fucking curse.

The man with the horns shakes his head, smiles endearingly. Dean feels heat rush into his groin. “It was a gift, Dean. A thank you. And here you are squandering it.”

Dean shakes his head, steps backward, up a step…then another. “You said no sex for a week gets rid of it.”

Michael is the first one to step closer. “Why would you want to get rid of it?” He’s close enough to touch and Dean wonders if he still tastes like gingerbread. He’s so aroused he doesn’t even register at first, not until Michael’s tongue is in his mouth, his hand on his cock. Even through his jeans, his cock strains for more.

“No.” He pulls away, up the last step. “Go away. Both of you. Leave us alone.”

Suddenly the other one is behind him, his body hot as it presses against him, as the tail wraps around his waist, slides up under his shirt. “Where would the fun in that be?” Lips, on his neck. Hands…or maybe tail…on his cock. Dean rocked back against the firm body, groaning.

Dean feels something on his face and opens his eyes. Michael’s stroking a long black feather over Dean’s cheek. “We want to help you.” Michael whispers, stepping in closer. His kiss is lingering, sweet almost. “Lucifer and I…you’re both so pretty…we can make it better than you ever dreamed Dean.”

“Better.” Dean breathes.

“Better.” Lucifer echoes before leaning over Dean’s shoulder to kiss Michael obscenely.

“No more tail?” Dean tries to pull himself out of the haze, but his cock his wrapped in something warm and fleshy and the sounds Sam is making inside is driving him crazy.

“Let us in…let us…make it better…” Lucifer’s voice is sensual and soft, rubbing against Dean’s resistance. “I promise I’ll put everything right when we leave.”

“We want you, Dean…you and Sam…” Michael’s kiss hot, his tongue filling Dean’s mouth, and Dean’s stumbling backward, struggling to get the door open.

Sam’s voice changes tone, as if he can tell that something is different, though his eyes are closed, his head tossing on the pillow. His naked body is slicked in sweat, his tail twitching, his limbs pulling against the rope, his cock standing straight and hard and red.

Lucifer’s laugh is cold and still strangely arousing. “Very pretty, Dean…very nice…”

Dean’s pretty sure this is very wrong, but his ability to understand why is gone when Michael leaves him and sheds his clothes…crawls up Sam…crawls over him, licking long lines through the sweat on his legs. Sam moans, straining. Before Dean can say or do anything Michael swallows Sam down, and Dean knows that sound, as Sam comes. Just like that.

“Now that we’ve done that…” Lucifer smiles, stroking over Dean’s face with a long finger. “Let’s say we get rid of all this clothing.”

Four hands and a tail make quick work of the admittedly little he is wearing, then Michael is stroking his naked body with the feather. “You ready for your turn Dean?”

Dean’s too distracted by Lucifer’s tail sliding against his ass to really answer, then there is a sharp prick between his shoulder blades. “The hell?” He reaches back, finds the feather stuck in his skin. “The hell?” he repeats, whirling on Michael, only to find Lucifer sticking one in Michael too.

“Only works if you’ve already had them.” Michael says.

“No…No…” But they’re already coming, erupting out of his back…faster and with less pain than the first time, but…fuck….fuck…He yells as they unfurl, doubles over as he comes all over himself from the stimulus.

Lucifer chuckles and moves toward the bed. “I’ll just entertain myself and Sammy while you two get it together.” Dean can only watch as he unties the tail and the two tails wriggle around each other like two dogs getting acquainted.

Sam’s back to moaning, whimpering, begging and Lucifer moves in smoothly, up between his legs. Dean watches as Sam lifts his hips, offers himself…begs to be fucked. He can’t help himself, moving closer, watching breathlessly as Lucifer…goddamn Lucifer… takes the offer, slides into him. He goes slow, and Sam’s begging goes up a notch.

“More…please…fuck…more…harder…something…Dean…please Dean…”

“You want to don’t you Dean? How long has it been? Five days…he’s hot…so hot.”

“Fuck.” Dean is hard all over again. Damn wings. Damn fucking wings.

“Untie your brother.”

Michael moves to the other side, cutting through ropes with a knife Dean never saw. Slowly, Dean does the same, taking a knife out of the bedside table, though his eyes don’t leave the spot where Lucifer is moving in and out of Sam…can’t look away. He swallows, glances to make sure he isn’t cutting in to Sam.

As soon as Sam’s hand is free, he’s pulling Dean closer, grabbing a handful of feathers and groaning. Everything’s blurry and surreal. Lucifer is fucking Sam, Michael’s moving behind Dean, his cock pressing in, pressing him over Sam who’s got Dean’s cock in his mouth…and there’re hands and fingers and tails and feathers and fucking…unbelievable, unholy, un-fucking-believable fucking.

Dean comes, Michael right behind him…Lucifer not far behind and then there’s shifting. Dean’s on his knees on the bed, his wings spread wide. Sam’s fucking into him, his hands stroking the tender skin between the wings, whispering an endless litany of words that stopped making sense days ago…a tail is fucking into Dean’s mouth, and he doesn’t even know which one.

Dean’s pretty sure this is going to kill them both when he falls forward and Sam buries his face between Dean’s wings, licking, sucking the skin…and Dean comes again…his cock hurts, but doesn’t give up, standing up as a tail wraps around it. There’s come in his ass and on his thighs and there’s a cock in his mouth.

Time blurs in a flurry of sex and grunting…brief rests, followed by frantic touching. His entire body hurts and he’s fairly sure they’ve all been fucked raw and open, in every possible configuration…until Michael draws them together, Sam between them, wings curled around so Sam is cocooned within.

“Lift your tail, Sam.” Michael whispers, turning him to face Dean. “I’m going to pick you up, put you on Dean.” And just like that he does exactly that. Dean’s cock slides into him easily on the abundance of come inside him. Then Michael steps even closer and Dean can feel him…feel his cock against Michael’s.

He watches Sam’s mouth drop open as Michael works into him…pushes his cock in alongside Dean’s. “Fuck…yes…that…fuck…please….more…fuck.” Sam’s eyes are glazed, his head on Dean’s shoulder now. Dean’s just about ready to come again just from the friction of Michael’s cock on his.

He just about has time to wonder where Lucifer had gone, then felt him, his tail sliding under their joined bodies, pausing to press against the three of them, then continuing, under, up and into Dean. He opens his eyes to see Lucifer behind Michael, fucking him from behind.

“Dean…Dean…fuck…Dean…more…”

Dean kisses him, tasting salt and come and Sam. “Yeah baby…one last time…can you?” Sam nods, his head nuzzling into the curve of Dean’s neck. Dean flexes his hips, pushes up, feels Michael pull down, and then Dean’s pulling down and Michael’s pushes in and fuck…just holy fuck.

He hears Lucifer chuckle. “Nothing holy about it Dean.”

And he can’t argue, not when Sam’s coming on his chest and Michael’s come is flooding around his cock and…he just let’s go, stumbling backward as he comes too. He manages to get his wings folded in before they’re falling into bed, cradling Sam to him as he falls into exhausted sleep.

“Dean?”

Sam’s voice is raw, fucked out and over and sounding like he swallowed gravel. Dean cracks open an eye…and even that tiny movement hurt. Sam is sitting up, still naked, his legs drawn up to his chest. His eyes are red, with big black circles under them. “Dean?” There’s a quiet desperation there in the word that makes Dean sit up and reach for him, but Sam pulls away.

The room reeks of sweat and sex and it takes a minute for it to register. They’re alone. Alone and Dean’s wings are gone again. “Sam?”

Sam nods slowly. “I think it’s over.”

Dean tries to move, grimacing at the cracking, dried come covering him. “I need to shower for a week.”

His eyes shift up to Sam’s. “And you…you don’t get to call me a slut ever again. Not when I had to pull ten people off of you.”

Sam nods, not even trying to argue. “It **is** over, isn’t it?”

Dean swings his feet to the floor and stands gingerly. His ass hurts like hell…which means Sam’s has to be worse. He crosses toward the bathroom and stops. On the dresser is a piece of paper with X’s and O’s across the top and a single horn and a single feather on it. Dean moves the horn and feather. “Maybe not.”

He held up the paper, letting the horn and feather fall to the dresser. “Sometimes they come back, Love Michael and Lu.”


End file.
